


Entrapment

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anatomy, Asexual Character, Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, Banter, Canon Autistic Character, Dialogue Heavy, Educational, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female-Centric, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Hand Jobs, Innuendo, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Meta, Orgasm, POV Third Person, Puns & Word Play, Science, Sex Education, Sexual Inexperience, Silly, Talking, prehensile hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Entrapta tries her best to convey that she'd like to spend some "quality time" with her new science buddy.Aka:Entrapta slides into Hordak's DM.
Relationships: Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Entrapment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [applefuell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=applefuell).



> (This is a little gift/inspired by applefuell's stuff.)  
> (Also: Be aware of over the top use of gibberish words and anatomical parts. Couldn't find a tag for that.)  
> (Also: This took a more comical tone than intended. So don't take this is a serious romance fic.)

Hordak inspected the wrench, narrowing his eyes. He weighed the macguffin in his other hand, contemplating. A figure lowered themselves from the roof. “Whatcha doing?” Entrapta chimed cheerily. Before Hordak could reply, the girl's eyes lit up. “Ooh! Is that a gyrochromatic macro adjustor?” she squeed. The lord let out a low grumble as he put the tool down, rubbing his forehead. “Hello Entrapta...” He stated.

“Hiii!” Entrapta replied, waving energetically with both one hand and one hairtacle. Hordak gave a slight smirk. “So, what brings you back to my sanctum? Again. This time.” He mused. “Oh, you know: I was just doing some research of the  **fascinating** properties of nerve cluster stimulation via prehensile follicles!” She exclaimed eagerly. Hordak nodded, pretending to understand what she was on about.

“Yes, that sounds interesting dear.” He noted, trying to figure out how to properly combine the macguffin with the thingamabob, without the inclusion of the goober. Entrapta poked her head over his shoulder using her hair. “Oh! If you want to work on that, you should consider using the synaptic wave modulator. My number five screwdriver would be PERFECT for that!” she giddily announced.

“By the way, do you enjoy my prominences in my upper ventral region? Catra told me people have an interest in those...” She folded her visor down, poking her fingers together. “I know they’re a bit small, but that shouldn’t pose an issue unless it would hamper the development rate of the lobuloalveolar...” She stroked her chin. “But even then, that’s something that can be easily solved by SCIENCE!” she suddenly yelled.

She began to bounce in place. “Oh gosh, using those crystals in case of genetic incompatibility is like, waaay late in the ‘base plan’, and we have not even achieved the second base yet...” She nervously brushed through her hair. “I’m sorry! My internal chemical balance is disrupted as per schedule.” She smiled sheepishly. Hordak blinked, completely flabbergasted. Unsure how to even approach what was even said.

“I mean: We could check if it could be done in the manual technique. But, even then: I would insist we wait around half a decade for my anatomy to reach its prime physique.” She suddenly gigglesnorted. “Heh,  _ ‘prime _ ’...” she flipped her visor back up. “But yes, something like that would cripple my current projects too much. I’ve thought about it, sure... but: I have too much I want to have done before I start a project like that!” she noted.

“Wait, what were we talking about again?” she eyed Hordak over, her gaze trailing off before she snapped to attention. Hordak composed himself enough to snap back to attention. “I beg your pardon but: What on Etheria did you just say? I didn’t recognize most of those terms... they’re not elements, parts or code.” He said with slight trepidation. Entrapta guffawed and grinned widely with a faint blush.

“No silly, those are biological!” She partially hid behind one of her pigtails. “Catra doesn’t want to play with me... and Scorpia only gets flustered when I ask. So... I thought I could ask you!” she moved her hair aside, looking at him expectantly as she blinked her magenta eyes. Hordak shifted his weight awkwardly. “I’m sorry, but I don’t have the faintest clue what you are talking about right now...” He replied sceptically.

“And what does that bothersome feline have to do with anything?” he growled quietly. Entrapta snatched up an aerodynamic spanner, fiddling with it. "Well... she is indirectly why I'm here..." She drummed on the spanner, then perked up. “Do you want to touch the exit point for the content of my fallopian tubes?” she said seductively. Hordak froze, then narrowed his eyes. "I think I've heard that word before..." He stated thoughtfully.

Entrapta laughed nervously. "Am I being too formal? Sorry, I've never done this before!" she grinned awkwardly. "I can't use Catra's pickup lines, since you're not a girl. And therefore biologically incompatible." She furrowed her brows. "Or, I actually don't know... I haven't studied your physiology  _ that _ closely. Plus: You don't seem to enjoy her company. So data suggests you would dislike that." She concluded.

Hordak turned to fully face her, mulling over what he had just heard. "Are you... courting me?" he asked in disbelief. Her cheeks flared up. "Whaaat?" she uttered. There was a brief silence. "Yes." She added firmly with a smile, nodding enthusiastically. "I..." Hordak trailed off, watching the hyper etherian. She leaned in close. "My erectile tissue is pumped full of blood~" she whispered huskily, running a strand of hair up his back.

The leader of the horde took on a faint blush. The two stared at each other. "Is it working?" she whispered after a momentary silence. "I... don't know..." He mumbled. She tilted her head in worry. "No-one has ever dared to do that to me before." He stated. "We're not the same species... or even from the same dimension." He noted. "That's just a minor variable." She said dismissively. "Such minor complications cannot stop true SCIENCE!"

She suddenly shouted the last of her sentence as she struck a pose. She blinked. "Ooh, that would have gone great with some sparks behind me!" she exclaimed. "Want me to grab a welder and do it again? she asked enthusiastically. He held up a hand to stop her. "What is your goal here?" he asked and put a hand on her shoulder. "Dopamine release!" she squeed without missing a beat. She fiddled with her fingers nervously.

"That is... i-if you'd like to..." She murmured. "I think about you when I stimulate my erogenous zones..." Her blush deepened as she cupped his chin with a twine of her hair. He averted his gaze, then broke away from her grasp. Her composure faltered as she lowered her head. "Do... do you not  _ like _ like me back?" she asked, caressing her own hair. Hordak sighed and turned back to her. "It's more complicated than that..." He noted.

"As a clone, I was created sterile." He started, Entrapta perked back up. "As to be more effective. Less likely to get distracted by frivolous activity." He shifted his weight. "I... appreciate your presence. But I cannot say if I would be able to reciprocate your affection. Nor sate your needs..." He glanced to the side. Entrapta smiled widely. "That's not a no!" she blurted out giddily. Hordak was taken aback by her positivity.

"Would you like to do some field testing on that theory with me?" she cooed. He shook his head in amusement. “You really are something special...” He mused. “You do understand that I do not posses this ‘sex drive’ that you kin seems to have?” he explained. Entrapta tilted her head in confusion, scrunching her nose. “You... can’t participate in intercourse?” she asked, stumped. He cleared his throat, then shifted his weight. 

“I cannot answer on that. Mostly as I’ve never tried. There’s not been any reason to.” He concluded. Entrapta’s eyes began to sparkle with excitement. “Fascinating! How is it to not... have your insides pester you about reproductive urges?” she asked. Hordak eyed her over. “Well...” He rubbed the crystal on his suit. “I have other internal struggles with my body, as you may know.” He noted. Entrapta wrapped her hair around his shoulders.

“I am aware of your imperfections, and they are beautiful~” she cooed. “The path we take to understand them can lead to incredible discoveries!” she exclaimed. “While I do respect you, I am not sure if I’d be able to supply you with what you desire...” He glanced to the side. “We don’t know that until we try, the data is incomplete!” she insisted, rubbing along his back. Hordak shifted his weight with unease.

“How can you be so... open about this?” he asked hesitantly. Entrapta smiled brightly. “If you never take any risks, you may lose out on a lot.” She noted. “Granted; you might get hurt... but most pain is temporary!” she chimed. “If I’d quit after the first lab explosion knocked me unconscious, well... I wouldn’t have come nearly as far as I have.” She shifted her weight, running a hand down one of her pigtails.

“Granted, it is also really exciting to wait for that moment before you know if it will explode or work as intended~” she bounced giddily. “Such a rush!” she squeed. She laughed awkwardly. “It’s a similar sensation as to when I reach the apex of sexual pleasure.” She noted, caressing her hair with a faint blush. “And I... wanted to try to achieve that sensation together with you...” She trailed off.

“So you’ve never had sex before?!” she suddenly burst out. Hordak eyed her over, then slowly shook his head with a raised brow. “Fascinating! I haven’t met anyone older than me that hasn’t done it yet!” she proclaimed cheerfully, then frowned. “Then again... I don’t see many people... at all...” She slowed down enough before she perked right back up. “But, I see all the people I want to!” she chimed.

She smiled and ran a finger down his chest. Hordak eyed her over. “You’re... showing an unusual amount of interest into this compared to usual.” he noted. She cackled playfully. “Haha! Yes! It makes me feel all tingly inside, then: BOOM!” she grinned widely. “Science is exhilarating! But this, this satisfies me in ways euphoric data cannot!” she glanced off to the side. “Like I said: Our bodies are imperfect.”

She tossed him a glance. “I indulge in my physical cravings... in moderation.” She winked. “It feels really nice...” She murmured. “Helps me focus and unwind.” She furrowed her brows. “Granted, roughly 28,4 % of the time, I experience a surge of energy instead. Revitalizing me, instead of the intended sedating effect.” She stroked her chin thoughtfully. “I have yet to conclude the reason for this unintended effect.”

She noted thoughtfully.”I haven’t experienced a lot with it, but it's very enjoyable compared to my usual experiments!” she stroked her chin. “Well, most of them are exhilarating! But this makes my body all tingly!” she said wistfully. “And! It’s good for your health!” she exclaimed. She furrowed her brows. “Wait... does your species produce endorphins or serotonin?” she asked.

Hordak waved her off. “I’ve had no time to pursue such trivial matters.” He adjusted his hair. “Besides, I have no... ‘urges’, as you put it. So I was never inclined to investigate it further.” He concluded. Entrapta ran a hair along his arm. “Do you think it could be contributing to your muscular dystrophy?” she mused. He let out a reserved scoff. “I assure you that is because of the genetic defect in the cloning.”

He noted. “Just like how when you mammals reproduce, cells can split wrong, get a corrupted sequence. Mutations are inevitable given enough attempts to replicate something.” He stated. “Just like how bots will come out wrong every now and then. Defects are nearly impossible to prevent.” He finished. “Well... I for one enjoy defects~” she cooed, pressing up against him. Hordak squirmed slightly. 

“If something is perfect, it can become stagnant. There’s no room to grow from there. Just imagine the possibilities to try and work with someone or something that needs special amenities! It can lead to discovering a solution to a problem no-one had ever thought of before!” Entrapta’s hair became frazzled momentarily. “They’re all opportunities that you just need to seize!” she squeed. 

She paused. “Well, unless they explode... or you get a stillbirth... those are not salvageable...” Her posture slumped. “I don’t like it when things can’t be fixed...” She rubbed along her arm. “Say... what do you have down there anyhow?” she piped up. Hordak froze for a second. “I... don’t think that’s such a good idea.” He noted. Entrapta pouted. “Aw... why not? Want me to show you mine first?”

She exclaimed enthusiastically. Without warning, she yanked her overalls down and lifted herself using her hair. She leaned forwards with her hips as she balanced on her hair. Hordak flinched in surprise, blinking twice. “T-That won’t be nec-” he got cut off as she waved excitedly. “Don’t worry, I washed my gloves before this!” she exclaimed giddily. She grabbed hold of her longer labia and brandished it.

“Isn’t it cute? I’ve given them all pet names!” she squeed, then scrunched her nose. “Or well, Emily helped with most of them... but I was participating!” she exclaimed. “Do you like them?” she blurted out anxiously, brushing through her hair. He stood stunned for a moment, Entrapta’s grin slowly becoming more strained as sweat appeared. He awkwardly cleared his throat, composing himself.

“It’s... I haven’t seen one of these before...” He noted, glancing up and down uncomfortable. Entrapta gasped and clasped her cheeks. “Fascinating! How have you been here for over five decades without perceiving the reproductive organ of human?” she inquired. He took a step back, eyeing her over. “As I said: I’ve had no reason or desire to... ‘mingle’ with the populous.” He stated.

“Weeell? Do you like it?” she asked cheekily, prodding his cheek with a strand of hair. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. “Well... it’s acceptable.” He said slowly. Entrapta beamed. “Ooh! You mean it?! I was afraid for a moment there you didn’t like her...” She laughed nervously. “That would have made intercourse very complicated...” She noted thoughtfully, tapping her chin. 

“Entrapta!” he called out. Her attention immediately snapped back to him. “You are being too forward. I... could you contain yourself?” he asked calmly. She furrowed her brows. “Contain... are you asking about bondage?” she asked casually. “I haven’t read a lot about that, but it includes restraints!” she pointed out. He took a deep inhale, then rubbed his forehead. “Why are you acting like this?”

He asked, befuddled. “It all started with puberty! And like, more than a decade later, here I am!” she replied cheerily. “Would you mind putting your clothes back on?” he hesitantly brought up. She looked at him confused. “But... then you can’t access my recreational zones.” She said with a frown. He glared at her, then faltered. “Fine... what do you require?” he grumbled in defeat. 

She perked up and squeed. “Oh, oh! I can think of lots of things!” she exclaimed loudly. “All of them leads to muscle contractions!” she cooed as she bit her lower lip. Her hair frazzled up as she shivered. “Could you maybe... assist me in alleviating my biological urges?” she pleaded. “Even if you might not want to... do that. But, do you think could perhaps do it for me?” she smiled softly. 

Hordak tensed up, then gave her a smirk. “I guess I could give it a try. Since you seem so eager about it.” He mused. “A lot of your... ‘endeavours’ have turned out to be most intriguing.” He added. Entrapta beamed as she grinned ear to ear. “Ooh! You mean it?!” she bounced in place. “What are you willing to offer? I’m not a fan of one sided ordeals but... Catra taught me those happen.” Her tone fell a bit.

Hordak tensed up at the mention. “I’ve heard of these ‘girl talks’, but do you have to bring her up into this?” he growled. “Hm? Oh, not at all! But that would be factually dishonest to leave out.” she chimed. “Aaanyhow~ I guess they don’t  **have** to be bad but... I only have data on one encounter like that so far.” she stated. She eyed him over before her eyes lit up and she gasped audibly.

“Ooh! Wait! Does this mean I get the pleasure of tutoring you in how to tend to my womanhood?” she squeed with glee. “I... suppose so?” he replied hesitantly. “This will be incredibly exciting! I’ve never gotten to do this before!” her hair frazzled as she bounced. “I have so many variables to go over for all the different types of vulvae!” she rubbed her hands together, disrobing the rest of her garments. 

Hordak paused for a second. “How about we only cover  _ yours _ ?” he noted. She halted in her educational frenzy. “Huh... well, I guess that would suffice... even if a lot shorter. I mean, it only covers me...” She murmured. “That’s the only topic I currently care about delving into.” he concluded. Entrapta’s cheeks flushed as she fiddled with her thumbs. “I... would like to get started as soon as possible...”

She said with a nervous chuckle. “Well! First thing to do is to make sure your hands are sanitized!” she proclaimed. He quirked a brow at her. “I know! But these things are like... an open wound. They’re super sensitive to infections, which: Yes. Is ironic considering what they’re built to deal with.” she snickered and shook her head. She lifted herself up with her hair to his eye level.

“Oh! And: It’s even more silly once you find out about the ecosystem they have! It’s like: Whaaat?” she chortled. “Imperfection is beautiful... but it can also be really,  **really** inconvenient at times.” She tapped her chin. “Anyhow! I’m already engorged and lubricated. So no foreplay is necessary this time.” She grinned widely at him. He eyed her over as she stopped talking, then went over to wipe his hands down.

“Water also works, but that should be good. Just make sure to air dry the disinfectant!” she noted. “So... what function do those serve? And why are they so... different?” he asked. “Hm?” she followed his gaze. “Oh! That’s my labia minora. We’re actually not entirely sure what they are for. But we speculate that their function is to keep dirt out of the vagina.” She happily stated.

“Though, not everyone has a pair. Which just makes it even more confusing. Though, less than about five percent doesn’t have any. They range from zero to fifteen centimetres in length. But the average is two and four cm. Yes, they are most often asymmetrical. In males, when they mutate into testicles, this is to prevent collision. But... why they do this while is their base form is unclear...” She finally took a breath.

“There is a lot of uncertainties and mysteries left about our anatomy. But, I’ve been doing some research on my spare time to figure out some of them. It’s not easy when I realize that I can have nothing in common with another female etherian...” She stroked her chin. “I expect different between species, but even other humans can be completely different to me... it’s truly fascinating how diverse people can be.”

She scrunched her nose. “And also a bit frustrating... it gives me no anchor point.” She shook her arms excitedly. “But that is also very exhilarating! Since you have no idea what you’re up for!” she giggled. “I can estimate to have something figured out. Just to get hit out of left field by something  _ completely _ unexpected! Like: I’m able to produce prostatic acid phosphatase!” she grinned.

“And not all women can do that. Another mystery in our biology.” She pondered for a moment. “Like, that is only meant to be made by the prostate for sperm to swim in. Yet some women can create and expunge it. For, seemingly no practical reproductive reason whatsoever. Is it intended? A design flaw? Or a leftover from the premeditated mutation function? So many questions, so little time!” 

She sighed wistfully. Hordak stood there speechless. He managed to snap out of his stupor. “How... does any of this help me achieve my goal of making you happy?” he asked incredulously. “Huh?” she blinked at him. “Oh! I just wanted to do a little more foreplay.” She chimed. “Foreplay?” he recounted. “Yes! That’s when you do, or talk about something to get you sexually aroused!” she said dreamily.

“Anyhow! I’d say we are ready to get onto the next step in this courting!” she noted and hoisted herself up so she was sitting spread eagle in good hand level for for horde commander. “Alright! So, what I require you to do is to carefully grab hold of my clitoral hood. It’s the flesh part surrounding my clitoris, this erect little bead here!” she pointed towards her clit, then pulled the hood back.

“I know she’s relatively tiny, but she’s the favourite part of my reproductive organs!” she squeed. “Despite being technically useless for the purpose of procreation, I love that we have them.” She chimed. “Though, studies show that they may assist in fertility, in terms of impregnation chance. While normally 2,5 % per insemination, it can peak at around 20 % with optimal physique and age.”

She tapped her chin. “Though, I have no interest in that part. I only use it for the chemical reward system its tied too!” she giggled. But yes! Only some creatures that are only sentient share this trait. Though, in most cases, the female completely lacks any incentive in reproducing. Cat-” she cut herself off as her hair stiffened. “Some of the sapient recruits in our ranks show similar tendencies.” 

She frowned. “Though, they can still be rewarded from sex. Unlike exclusively the male in nearly all species. I personally cannot understand this design flaw... most seem to instead hormonally force the female into copulation, or make her physically unable to resist it. But... that is how nature works. It doesn’t have to be good, it only needs to be ‘good enough’ to survive...” She sighed and her hair drooped.

“But! I’m at least capable to experience joy from this activity, so let's try to not get too sidetracked!” she noted. Hordak raised an eyebrow at her. “So... what do you think the statistical chance we are anatomically compatible?” she cooed, rubbing her hair in a circle on his chest. He eyed her over. “I presume it is plausible... while I am not of this world, most sapient life on this planet seems compatible.”

He noted. “I know right?! It’s fascinating how so many bipeds can intermingle!” she grinned widely. “Anyhow: Yes, my joy buzzer! Just treat like you’re adjusting a delicate coupling. Pull the hood back and forth between your thumb and index finger. A bit like threading cable over wiring. Except you’re not actually moving anything!” she gigglesnorted. He hesitantly held his hand next to her privates.

“If nothing is moving, how will I know when it is done?” he asked sceptically. She leaned in next to his ear. “Ooh~ Trust me: _You’ll know_!” she cooed and waggled her eyebrows. “Is this really necessary? I’m experiencing some unease with all of this...” He asked, shifting his weight. “Well, no. But it’s fun!” she exclaimed and stared deeply into his eyes. He grumbled and grabbed her clit.

Her hair frazzled as she shivered. “Ooh! That tingles!” she bit her lower lip. “Just don’t squeeze it too hard~” she whispered, shooting him a sultry glare. He cleared his throat, then slowly began to stroke her flesh. She gasped softly, coiling her hair up along his legs. “Accelerated breathing and elevated heart rate~” she murmured. “Is there any particular reason you can’t do this yourself?” he inquired.

“Well, yes. Clearly!” she chimed, her hair waving absent-mindedly. “It feels sooo much better if you have someone else do it for you.” She sighed wistfully. “Like when you have someone else cook your food! It always tastes better!” she proclaimed, then snapped her attention back to her crotch. She curled her hair as he gingerly increased the pace, eyeing her over as he did. Looking for change in body language. 

“I might last a bit shorter than normal due to how excited I am!” she squeed. Hordak blinked at her. “I have no concept of how long one would usually last...” He retorted. “Ooh... right, right...” Entrapta stroked her chin. “Well, on average, human females tend to last around four to eight minutes. We take forty five minutes to become fully erect however, amusingly. Very poor design.” She shook her head.

“Aaanyhow! We won’t be aiming for that, I need to get some testing done after this! My erection was just bothering me during my experiments. I was going to just handle it myself but...” She smiled softly. “Then I remembered my new lab partner~” she ran two fingers down his chest. “And well: Let’s just say it’s a great day to do some field testing~” she cooed, doing a quick hip thrust.

“Are all you mammals this... excitable?” he asked with an intrigued tone. “Nope!” she replied. He waited for a moment, but Entrapta just stared at him expectantly. She nudged him, pouting. He awkwardly picked the stroking back up, much to her delight. “You’re soft~” he said in amusement. “I’m actually hard!” she whispered back. “But, if you mean physically: Then yes.” she chimed.

“While engorged, it is still only flesh and erectile tissue. No bones or cartilage. So, it is comparatively ‘soft’, to other organs.” She noted, then ran a hand through her hair. “It feels anything but soft though~” she murmured huskily, grinding her clit against his fingers. He narrowed his eyes, looking her over. “You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?” he asked. “Oh yes! Most definitely!” she nodded enthusiastically.

“I haven’t seen you this exhilarated since you were working on the portal.” He mused. “Oh! Well... this is a different kind of arousal. It can’t compare to  **SCIENCE!** ” her hair poofed up. She then tapped her chin. “It IS however extremely psychologically and physically distracting...” she concluded. “Like sleep deprivation, or starvation. Personally I haven’t experienced either, so I can’t give a proper evaluation.”

She added, contemplating. “I  _ have _ also been told that such tests would not be ethical to conduct... can’t say I have much interest in doing so either. I much rather spend my time on advancements within technology!” she said cheerily, then blinked at him. “I didn’t tell you to stop.” She hastily pointed out. Hordak straightened himself, then readjusted his grip, pulling the hood from the tip back to the base.

She moaned softly, her hair slumping a bit. “Right you are. But you have a talent of distracting people.” He noted with a smirk as he observed the effects of a simple touch. “I might could get used to this~” he said in amusement. “I’m unsure on the data of that, I’d have to perform some interviews... but yes! I would love if we could make something like this a bi-weekly occurrence!” she squeed. 

Entrapta wrapped a strand of hair around his wrist, helping guide his hand. “Do you have lips by the way? How does your mouth operate?” she piped up. He halted for a moment, then resumed. “What kind of question is that?” he asked. She coyly bit her lip. “Ooh nothing~” she said with a slight chortle. He shook his head, then sped up. “To think such a small motion can cause such large impact...”

He stated. She inhaled and shivered. “It’s often the most delicate mechanisms that yield the most impressive outcome!” she huffed. She placed a hand on his shoulder for support. His face grew a bit stern. “Aren’t you afraid of putting something this fragile in someone else's hands?” he asked, holding her hood back at the base. Her mouth was slightly agape as she came to.

“Bwah? Oh, that. No, not really. Should I?” she tilted her head curiously, the lighting reflecting in her questioning magenta eyes. The corners of his mouth curled upwards. “No. I’ll make sure of that.” He stated proudly. “Ooh! Sounds ominous! I like it!” she perked up. “Also: I’d like to inform you that I am approaching muscle contractions and hormonal release. I’d appreciate a reduction in verbal dialogue!”

She panted with half-lit eyes. He raised a brow, unable to comprehend. But simply nodded and adjusted his grip, stroking the stiff bead. Entrapta cooed, then held up a hand for him to stop. He quirked his brow higher, but obliged. She licked her finger, then moved down to apply it to her pleasure button, giving it a fresh coat of lubricant. She then nodded. “It was getting a little dry, you may continue~” 

Hordak shrugged and picked up where he left off. Entrapta dug her fingers into his shoulder armour as she bit her lip. Her hair grew tense as her breathing picked up. “I highly enjoy when that swirly thing in my stomach grows... getting ready to  **explode** !” she whispered loudly. “What’s with you and explosions?” he asked. “They’re fuuun!” she replied giddily, gasping as she cooed.

“D-Do a few more strokes, then just press your thumb against it and hold it there, okay? You’ll know when!” she murmured, sweating. He obliged and jilled her off with determined tugs. Her back arched with each motion before she lunged forward, putting her arms around his neck as her hair shot out in all directions, rapidly starting to collapse. He grabbed hold of her steadily with his free arm.

He effortlessly supported her weight as she shuddered against him. He pushed against the fleshy bead as instructed, causing the human to let out an effeminate squeak, latching onto him even tighter. Several powerful shivers later, her hair slumped down. She let out a sigh of relief and rested her head against him. “F-For your first field testing at this task... I’d say you successfully passed!” she mumbled groggily.

He casually weighed her on his arm. He shifted his weight. “Well, I can say there was some enjoyment to be had in that activity. Even if I don’t grasp the finite details about it.” He concluded, just holding her upright. “Ooh... there sure is some chemical romance involved~” she slurred. “You just have to moderate it, like with any substance or activity.” She let out a long exhale, coming out of her stupor. 

“So, what is the next part of your little ritual then?” he inquired, watching her draped across his arm. She snapped to attention and lowered herself to the floor with wobbly hair. “It depends. I’m currently feeling spent and tried, so I’ll retreat back to my lab to recharge.” She explained. “I should be good as new in a few hours! ... that or I fall asleep... generally one of the two.” She added with a chuckle.

“Anyhow: Thanks for being willing to participate in this. It was greatly invigorating and appreciated!” she said with a dopey smile. A faint blush crept up on the lord as he adjusted his posture. “It’s fine. It wasn’t a hassle...” He trailed off. “Just... try to give me a proper warning next time.” He stated. “Sure thing! But I can’t promise anything. These urges are pretty sporadic!” she said with a playful laugh.

She casually tucked her labia inside of her vagina before she slid on her underwear. “Well, I guess I’ll head back to my place. But let me know if you want to chat about anything regarding this!” she chimed as her hair collected all of her clothes as she moved towards the ventilation. He glanced to the side. “Is... it supposed to feel like something is missing?” he asked. She turned back to him.

“Oh, yes. I’m not a fan of it, but that’s apparently how ‘one sided sex’ works. But I’d love to try something more mutual with you when you are ready.” She beamed. “Anyhow, I need to go now while I still have this buzz going.” She said cheerily. He eyed her curiously. “How can you be so calm with everything going on? Yet... so upbeat?” he questioned. She poked out of the vent and smiled. 

“We can’t change the past, only shape the future. I try not to dwell too much on what went wrong before. I learn  **why** it backfired, improve on it and move on. Anything I couldn’t accomplish, I either set aside for later or abandon. Getting myself burned out or upset won’t help accomplish my goals.” She stuck her tongue out thoughtfully. “I think that covers most of it. Well, bye!” she waved eagerly, then slunk away into the darkness.

As the low rustle faded, Hordak inspected his hand. Rubbing the slick substance between his fingers, pulling them apart as a strand of the princesses arousal formed between the digits. He put the knuckles of his other hand against his chin and leaned against his worktable. “Entrapta...” He muttered. “What am I to make of this? It was so sudden yet...” He clenched his fist. 

“I felt something spark inside of me... is this the sensation she spoke about?” he grumbled. “No matter, I-...  **we** need to finish this portal. I can look into this strange sensation after we finish our mission.” He turned back to his table, going over the blueprints once more. The hand he had used on her absent mindedly trailed up along his chest, landing and resting atop the crystal in his armour, caressing it.

*


End file.
